Large amounts of data and information are typically acquired during energy industry operations, such as exploration, formation evaluation, production and drilling operations. For example, the analysis and interpretation of such drilling data to identify an optimum drilling efficiency and wellbore stability is challenging because drilling is a complex process with multiple unknowns. Analysis and interpretation of the large amounts of data related to such operations is difficult without appropriate methods which extract relevant information and present it in an understandable way.